My Experience Lyoko Style
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: Just what the title says. XxOc and a slight YxU reference. T for slight language. NO FLAMES please.


**Note: This doesn't take in any place with Return to the Past, NOW, or Code: Wings. I just wanted to do it. This details some events that happened two weeks ago with me. I went through something like this and some of the story in this was true.**

**I don't own, unless I get legalities straight, Code Lyoko.**

**I do own Cassidy. Enough said.**

"So spill, Ulrich," Odd said at lunchtime. "What's going on with you and Yumi?"

Ulrich gave the oddball boy a startled look, and then said, "We are now a couple."

"I was hoping that you two would get together," Cassidy smiled.

"You play matchmaker?" Ulrich asked.

"It's like it plays me. I just go through with it." Cassidy gave Ulrich a playful wink. She loved it.

After they got their trays, they went to get their foods. Cassidy was really pleased that they were serving steak today. And the girl was exceptionally ecstatic to hear that they could have their steak cooked-to-their-liking. She requested her steak well done. Soon after, the meat chunk came out.

"Thanks, Rosa," Cassidy smiled.

Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelita were sitting at the lunch table, having a grand conversation.

Cassidy smiled. Everyone wasn't fighting each other. They were discussing the new tactics for getting rid of Duo. Duo was a real copycat. Every XANA attack was duplicated. Not one attack was original. It drove XANA mad. He turned into a good guy for it.

XANA was brown-haired and green-eyed. He wore a black shirt that had one sleeve shorter than the other and camouflage jeans with a message in pink letters on one of the legs that read: Cassidy's _my_ princess, BACK OFF!

Cassidy blushed the first time she saw the message. She didn't know that XANA was serious. He loved her and eventually she loved him.

He enrolled as William's cousin from Canada.

Cassidy didn't pay attention to the fact that she sat down, cut into her steak, ate the small bite, and swallowed it.

"I didn't know you like steak, Cassidy," Ulrich said.

Cassidy snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh…yeah. I got my first taste when I was thirteen. **(A/N: She's 16 this fiction, Yumi hasn't graduated yet.)** I loved it ever since. I heard that steak can make any un-hungry person hungry from my dad. He was right, though."

Yumi smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," Cassidy said, and then resumed eating. Then on the final bite, Cassidy noticed that the bite she had before seeing the final bite didn't go down. She tried gulping it down, but instead it seemed to go back up.

Aelita noticed. "You okay?"

Cassidy nodded wordlessly, and then she ran out of the cafeteria without another word.

Dinner ran around, but Cassidy didn't show. She was avoiding dinner in her dorm room.

Aelita and the others figured that she wasn't hungry.

Cassidy felt the opposite. She was hungry, but her problem wasn't going away.

That night, Cassidy spent the whole night in the girls' bathroom. Aelita figured that she was having some stomach problems.

The next day, during P.E., Cassidy joined them in a golden-yellow shirt and black shorts that tied in the waist.

"You are feeling better?" Aelita asked.

Cassidy nodded.

Jim had the girls run some laps, while the boys had to do some jumping-jacks.

In the middle of Cassidy's fourth lap, Jim stopped her. Something wasn't right and Jim could sense it. Her skin was pale, and she seemed to spit up more.

"Go get dressed, and go to the infirmary, out of my sight," Jim commanded her.

She nodded and did as she was told.

He had Heidi Klinger come and take Cassidy's place.

Aelita, Yumi, Jeremie, XANA, William, Odd, and Ulrich showed looks of confusion and concern.

Later on, the aforementioned members went to the infirmary to check on Cassidy, but she wasn't there.

"She's been taken to the hospital. She has a Food Bolus," Yolanda said. "I tried giving her a cocktail anesthetic, but she coughed it up."

Everyone gasped and, with a silent unanimous consensus, they ran to the hospital.

Cassidy was in the sign-in deck. She had a numb tongue and lips and was shaking cold as the doctors asked questions, and she answered them. She soon had the scruff to ask for a blanket. A nurse paged another, and soon, Cassidy was wrapped in a blanket that came from the dryer. It was warm.

Yumi and the others visited her when she was finished being questioned. She was in Room 117. Cassidy's lips and tongue regained feeling.

"Cassidy, why didn't you tell us?" Odd was about to Gibbs-slap her harshly, when Jeremie grabbed him.

"I didn't want to worry you," Cassidy frowned.

"You sure did…_today_," Ulrich yelled.

"You know—" she hacked and more stuff fell into the basin. "—you know that you don't like to talk about your past often. And your problems, too, Ulrich." She retched and fell back into the basin.

Just then, a nurse came in. She was blonde, and her name was Stephanie. "I'm here to start your IV."

Cassidy grabbed XANA's hand and held hard when the nurse tried the first time. "Uh, oh."

Cassidy's head turned to her. "What is it?" Her eyes strayed to the crook of her right elbow. About three centimeters away, were two drops of her blood.

"No, don't look!" The nurse was busy wiping her patient's arm.

"It's always a bad sign when a nurse goes 'uh, oh' on you," Odd cracked.

"Odd, you're lucky I'm weak right now, or I would have let you have it," Cassidy scowled a little at the purple-clad boy.

The second try (left elbow crook) was almost successful, but it was of no use. It stayed a little, but not enough.

The third attempt (Top of right hand) was as fruitless as the first one.

"She's probably too cold," Jeremie said.

Then the nurses decided to get two other warm blankets (both of which came out of the dryer)and wrapped them around Cassidy's arms.

Cassidy smiled with the fact that the warmth was nice. They brought out a wheelchair and Cassidy went in for X-Rays.

Aelita couldn't help feel worried. "I feel bad for her."

"We all do," Jeremie said.

Cassidy came back five minutes later.

"You're back sooner," Ulrich said.

"I know Ulrich. It didn't take long for the X-rays," Cassidy said.

The fourth attempt (side of right wrist) was successful. Cassidy was given some saline to flush out her veins. The nurse also removed the one IV attempt from her left elbow crook and put a bandage on it.

The liquid going inside her felt cool (As in a little chilly). She was then given Nitro ("They're going to give you an explosive? Cool!" Odd joked. Cassidy gave Jeremie the eye and he Gibbs-slapped Odd.)

It almost worked. Cassidy purged again.

Stephanie came with a soda. Cassidy looked queerly at it. Did she come back from a lunch break?

They tried to get her to dissolve the steak but Cassidy retched.

They tried some glucagon. "We'll try the soda after a few minutes. Then we'll give her some water, and if that doesn't work, we'll have to put her to sleep and snake a tube down her throat."

Cassidy tried, but it was useless. She refused the water when the soda didn't work. ("If it was useless with the soda, it might be useless with the water," Cassidy said.)

Then the doctors came in and told everyone about the procedure and tested Cassidy on her reactions (examples: Step on the gas (feet), pull from my grip (hand)). They also asked Cassidy some questions too, even a question Cassidy already had the answer to.

Soon, Cassidy was wheeled away. XANA kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you soon, my princess."

Cassidy smiled weakly then was gone.

Jeremie's laptop beeped loudly enough for the gang to hear. "Duo's attacking!" Jeremie said.

"During Cassidy's operation? That's not good," Yumi was worried.

"Odd, do you want to be a specter in the hospital?" Jeremie asked, a sly smile crossing his face.

"Like in Hospital of Horrors? Sure!" Odd said.

"Okay, you'll get in the Skid and go over to a Jeremie-controlled hub. Then I'll direct you to the Ice Sector replica where you'll be teleported to the hospital." Jeremie grabbed his laptop.

Soon, Odd was a purple ninja in the hospital. He got to the operating room, where Cassidy as lying on her side.

Odd smiled. "Good, it hasn't started." He walked right in and sat where Cassidy was facing.

Cassidy saw Odd the moment he sat down. _Odd, _the weak teen thought, _what the heck are you doing here? You should be waiting back in the waiting room._

The ninja caught her thoughts and smiled. _I'm here to watch over you. Duo just had to activate a tower. I'm your protector._

_To hell with that!_

_Watch your language or they'll have to sedate you._

_They will boofhead when they come out with the tube._

Odd kept smiling.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. _Idiot._

_Stubborn-girl._

The doctors prepped Cassidy up. The lights dimmed and Cassidy couldn't see Odd anymore. The anesthesiologist put in the anesthesia.

It burned near where the first attempt for IV was made. Cassidy grabbed the nurse's hand and was out.

They worked hard when suddenly, Cassidy's throat closed up. The machines went haywire.

Odd said, "Jeremie, I think I know what Duo's plan is. He's going to _kill_ Cassidy while under the knife."

"_Aelita's almost at the tower,"_ Jeremie said.

"Could you tell her to hurry up and that Cassidy's life is on the line?" Odd forcefully asked. "I don't think XANA would love a dead girlfriend."

"_She's at the tower, don't worry,"_ Jeremie's voice sounded relieved.

Soon Cassidy's vitals were on the norm again. "It's okay, Cassidy's vitals just gone to relaxed."

"_Good, I'm bringing you in." _Jeremie typed on the keys and Odd disappeared.

Soon Cassidy was waking up in the recovery room. "What happened?"

Odd was first to speak. "You gave the doctors half a scare."

"But thank goodness you're okay!" Yumi said.

"Ay, yi, ay, I believe Duo was involved," Cassidy's head was spinning.

"Yeah, but you're okay," Jeremie's voice was warm.

"I am," the now regaining-strength girl's head stopped spinning.

XANA kissed Cassidy's forehead. "Don't you ever scare us like that again, darling!" he play-warned.

"I won't," Cassidy promised.

Cassidy was given her soda. It went down her throat and she reveled in how it actually _gotten down_ her throat and into her stomach. She was happy about the way it did.

Soon Cassidy was back at Kadic on a strict liquids only diet for three days and soft foods diet for three weeks.


End file.
